The apparatus and method disclosed here relate to the field of electrical power transmission and distribution and the need to insulate electrical power systems from short circuits caused by birds and other animals. There exists a variety of covers used to insulate components of electrical power systems from animals and birds. Hinged two-piece covers and one-piece snap on covers are examples. These covers may be installed remotely by two or more users.